


Vid: Signe

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Sisko and Kira through the years.Premiered at the VidUKon 2019 auction show, made for BrokenMnemonic. Inspired by Signe, an NCIS vid by Mélanie.





	Vid: Signe

**Song:**  Signe, by Eric Clapton

 **Lyrics:**  Instrumental

 **Download:**[HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9r4b5i6ka7bxodj/STDS9_-_Signe_-_Llin.mp4/file).

 **Reblog:**[HERE](https://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/185793613510/sisko-and-kira-through-the-years-premiered-at-the).

 


End file.
